La Razón
by ichijoji-kun
Summary: One Shot, familiar y un leve romance. En un día como cualquier otro cuando Anna tortura a su esposo e hijo Hao la visita, a Yoh no le agrada mucho que últimamente su hermano aparezca así, Hana sólo es un angelito/demonio que no comprende muy bien la situación.


**Disclaimer: Hoy no tengo chiste para el Disclaimer solamente algo que resaltar, si Naruto sale cada semana, ¿por qué Shaman King Flowers sale cada mes? Takei, aprende de Kishimoto y publica más rápido XD.**

**Fic dedicado a la mas creativa y divertida escritora del Fandom, nani27.**

* * *

_**La Razón**_

—Anna, ¿ya pasaron los treinta minutos? —preguntó Yoh en cuclillas mientras mantenía los brazos rígidos con una pesa de treinta y cinco kilos en cada uno de ellos, por si fuera poco Hana estaba encima de sus hombros en la misma posición, solo que con pesas de cinco kilos.

—No, todavía falta —respondió ella como si nada.

—¿Y qué hay de mi mamá? —pregunto el rubio también casi al borde de el desmayo—. Se supone que sólo eran diez minutos para mí.

—Terminarás cuando yo lo diga y punto —aclaró autoritariamente la mujer a sus dos hombres

Padre e hijo lloraban de la fatiga, en especial Yoh quien sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban.

—Te lo advierto, idiota, si me dejas caer esta familia se va a quedar sin líder —amenazó Hana a su padre al notar que podría caer en cualquier momento junto a él.

Yoh se tensó aun mas, sabía bien que ni el mismo espíritu de la tierra podría detener a su hijo cuando el estaba enojado, no tanto por fuerza sino que él era incapaz de castigar u oponerse a Hana como lo hacía su madre.

—¡Dejen de quejarse tanto y concéntrense! —regañó Anna, antes de entrar a la pensión—. Dejen eso, pero vayan a hacer las compras para la cena ¡Y que no se les ocurra quitarse las pesas hasta que regresen!

—¡Sí, jefa! —respondieron infantilmente ambos y se pusieron en marcha.

—"A veces pienso que tengo dos hijos en lugar de uno" —pensó ella divertida al verlos correr

Habiéndose librado de sus dos bebés, entró en su hogar para esperarlos, pero no contó con encontrarse con una visita, que aunque considerada por muchos fuese algo sagrado, para ella solo era su cuñado.

—Te ves muy cansada Anna —habló Hao sentado en la sala de la pensión—. Debe ser duro entrenar a ese par de flojos.

—No es tan duro como lidiar con tu testaruda mente —evadió la mirada del castaño y se sentó frente a la televisión.

—¿Vas a fingir que no te agrada que venga a visitarte? —se acercó a ella sin provocarle reacción alguna.

—Claro que no, eres útil cuidando a Hana cuando mi querido Yoh y yo salimos.

Hao bufó, sabía que se refería a su hermano de ese modo para hacerlo enfadar principalmente, no importaba mucho la verdad, pues el como buen enamorado idiota que era seguiría igual.

—Eres mala, muy pero muy mala, Anna —protestó un poco dolido pero con una sonrisa suspicaz—, Creo que no te vendría mal un poco de mi disiplina.

—¿Me habla de maldad quien ha causado miles de muertes y de no ser por mi junto con otros habría desaparecido toda vida humana de este mundo? —le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa prepotente—. No soy mala, soy sincera para que no te hagas esperanzas y no lastimar tu corazón luego.

—Así es como actuó yo —se acercó mas a ella—. Y es lo que quiero Anna, lo segundo que mas quiero, lo primero eres tú, si tú lo deseas mataría a cualquiera por tenerte —susurró casi pegando sus labios al oído de la rubia.

—Lo que te pido ahora es que mantengas una distancia adecuada conmigo, porque si no tendré que dejar a este mundo con su Dios inconsciente —amenazó la rubia pero se vio rodeada de unos brazos jóvenes pero fuertes.

—¡¿Por qué?! —al borde del llanto, Hao pudo articular—. Soy el Shaman King, maldita sea, lo daría todo por ti, todas mis vidas, todo lo que tengo —apretó aun mas el abrazo.

Anna se habría asustado en cualquier otro caso, pero al sentir la triste voz que Hao usó, solamente pudo compadecerse de él, sentir lastima pues amor era algo imposible para ella brindarle, por más de una razón

—Si esperas que esta escena me convenza, puedes regresar a tu trono ahora mismo —no podía mostrarse conmovida, sin embargo no controló sus manos que comenzaron a acariciar suavemente los brazos de él.

—¿Cual es la razón Anna? ¿Cuál es la razón de que no me dejes estar en tu corazón?

Se giró y lo miró, ni una sola lagrima en el rostro, pero no la necesitaba para comprobar que aunque fuese inmortal, estaba muriendo por dentro.

—La razón indirectamente eres tú, porque esa razón tiene tu sangre, tu apellido e incluso tu misma apariencia —se levantó ante la atenta mirada de Hao—, esa razón es tu hermano, mi esposo y el padre de mi hijo.

—¿Estaban hablando de mi? —preguntó Yoh apareciendo en la entrada principal con una bolsa de víveres en su mano izquierda y Hana en la derecha—. Oh, Nii-chan, no sabía que estabas aquí.

—Si, hoy estos escandalosos humanos están tranquilos, así que pude descansar un poco fingió buena cortesía con su hermano—. ¿Qué tal? mi pequeño y diabólico sobrino —saludó a Hana quien en respuesta hizo una mueca infantil.

—Hablábamos de que tus entrenamientos están decayendo, si no te esfuerzas mas tendré que triplicar tu rutina —sonrió acercándose a Yoh quien reía nerviosamente, tomó la bolsa y a su hijo de los brazos de éste—. Hoy haré la cena yo, de paso le enseñare a Hana como cocinar porque si lo hicieras tú terminaría siendo un desastre en la cocina.

—¡¿Qué?! — se quejó el pequeño— ¿Por qué tengo que aprender a cocinar?

—Porque yo lo digo jovencito, ahora vamos— de este modo se retiró con Hana a la cocina.

Yoh se sentó al lado de su hermano, no cambiaba su sonrisa pero el ambiente estaba tenso.

—Diría que es raro verte por aquí, pero últimamente vienes mucho, en especial cuando no estoy… y te encuentro hablando con a Anna —las indirectas de su hermano eran más que obvias y Hao le miró molesto.

—No necesito leer tu mente para saber las indirectas que me estás dirigiendo Yoh.

—No me mal entiendas Hao, hablamos esto hace mucho y creí que había quedado claro.

Hao suspiró, pues si algo de sus conversaciones pasadas había quedado claro, al menos para él, era que nunca dejaría de amar a Anna.

—Yoh, no quiero que te sientas más diminuto de lo que eres, pero si quisiera hacer algo así, no tendría problemas en deshacerme de ti.

—Entonces adelante —Yoh sorprendió a Hao al decir esto y tirar su arma de piedra a un lado—. Vamos hermano, hazme salir de tu camino, estoy desarmado y prometo no invocar mis espíritus.

¿Cuantas veces sin necesidad de un reto acabó con la vida de cualquier criatura viviente? Pues había perdido la cuenta desde su segunda reencarnación, sexo, raza, edad o incluso lazos afectivos antes no eran un problema para matar a alguien, pero hay que recalcar que eso era antes.

Mas que enojado, Hao se sintió impotente, impotente al saber que algo tan fácil como devorar un alma le era imposible ahora, impotente al saber que a cualquier provocación de Yoh el terminaría por excusarse bajo cualquier cosa para no hacerle daño, tal cómo estaba a punto de hacerlo.

—Claro, Yoh —usó un tono irónico para expresarse—, voy a usar mí poder espiritual para atacarte, de seguro no hay cosas mas importantes en las que pueda ocuparlo e intentar ayudar a éstos despreciables humanos, que por cierto, fue algo que tú me pediste.

Con este ultimátum la conversación quedo en un silencio total, ambos gemelos sin saber que la detonante de ese debate familiar estaba desde la cocina observándolos preocupada.

—Mamá, ¿te encuentras bien? — preguntó Hana al ver a su madre con la mirada nerviosa, cosa poco común en ella.

—Claro Hana, descuida, son problemas míos y ya —intentó en vano mantener a su hijo al margen pero no sirvió cuando Hana tiernamente se aferró a su pierna como una mascota.

—Descuida mamá, todo estará bien —si bien Hana era hostil a veces, que de hecho sin duda lo había heredado de ella, también podía ser tierno y apacible, sin duda genes de Yoh.

Anna sonrió al escuchar a su hijo, conmovida por él lo cargó de nuevo y le besó la nariz.

—¿Me pregunto donde habrás aprendido eso? —habló divertida al observar a Yoh pero desvió su mirada a Hao sintiendo aun un poco de lastima por él.

—Mamá, ¿tú quieres a mi tío Hao? —inocentemente el pequeño le cuestionó.

Anna dudó un momento su respuesta, pues para ser la pregunta de un niño era bastante compleja.

—Sí, hijo, yo quiero mucho a tu tío Hao—miró al rubio a los ojos, inmediatamente recordó que Yoh no era la única razón que le impedía estar con Hao, ahora tenia esa razón también, a ese pequeño que amaba y era capaz de dar todo por él—. Pero a ti te quiero más que a nadie.

El día transcurrió de forma tensa para todos menos para Hana quien no comprendía la situación, al caer la noche Hao se retiró con la excusa de tener menesteres de ultimo minuto, si bien venía siendo esto cierto, ignoraría la mayoría de ellos.

Anna estaba en la sala viendo televisión mientras que a su lado Yoh arrullaba a Hana en su regazo en un intento fallido de hacerlo dormir, pues si no era en el futón con ambos padres o en su habitación escuchando música de Bob, el rubio no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

—Realmente tienes mucha energía Hanita, jiji —río Yoh al no poder controlar al pequeño inquieto.

La mujer lo miró de reojo y suspiro —Hana hazle caso a tu padre y quédate quieto, ¿de acuerdo?

Hana inflo las mejillas en protesta —Bueno… ¿pero está noche puedo dormir con ustedes? —pregunto cambiando de su fase de niño problemático a angelito.

—Claro que no, debes acostumbrarte a dormir solo.

—Vamos Annita, deja que se quede con nosotros, no puedes negarte a estos ojos —señaló a su hijo quien intentaba hacer la cara mas inocente que podía sin lograr convencer mucho a su madre.

—Si Annita, digo, mamá, no puedes negarte —bromeó su hijo sin cambiar su expresión.

Anna suspiró derrotada —Está bien, quédate con nosotros esta noche.

—¡Si, genial! —padre e hijo celebraron exageradamente.

—¡Pero sólo esta noche y quiero que vayas y organices la habitación antes! ¿Entendido?

—Sí, jefa, digo, mamá —le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a realizar el encargo de su madre.

—No seas tan dura con él Anna, sólo es un niño.

—Corrección Yoh, es nuestro niño y me asegurare que no sea un vago como su padre —respondió ella ganándose una risa y un abrazo de Yoh.

—Que buena madre eres Annita, jiji.

—Lo sé, no necesitas recordármelo.

Un silencio incomodo invadió a la pareja hasta que Yoh habló.

—Esta tarde, ¿por qué Hao estaba aquí de nuevo? Últimamente viene muy seguido.

—Nada importante, solamente hablamos un rato.

—¿De qué hablaron?

—Cosas —intentó cortar a su esposo.

—¿Qué cosas? —ahora Yoh mostraba una voz celosa poco común en él.

—¿No confías en mi? — se retiró y le miró seria.

Yoh bajo el rostro para luego levantarlo y mostrar una expresión triste que sorprendió a Anna.

—Yo confió en ti Anna y siempre lo haré… —guardó silencio y le tomó la mano—. Pero aunque me duela decirlo, no confió en Hao, él es capaz de todo y tú lo sabes, yo no quiero que algo pase entre nosotros por él.

Dicho esto un suspiro casi sollozo salió de la boca del Shaman conmoviendo a su esposa quien levantó su rostro obligándolo a mirarlo.

—Yoh, tú eres el hombre que elegí, nada cambiará eso porque te amo y esa es la razón más importante por la que estoy a tu lado.

Yoh sonrió, no siempre conseguía que Anna le hablara de forma tan gentil y cariñosa, con felicidad tomo su rostro y juntó sus labios.

—Dices que esa es la razón más importante, ¿cuál otra razón hay? —preguntó curioso al separarse del beso.

—¡Mamá, Papá! Ya organicé todo, vengan rápido por favor, mamá puse tu disco de Awaya Ringo! —interrumpió la voz de Hana.

—Esa es la otra razón, Yoh —se levantó y le ofreció la mano—. Vamos, Hana nos espera.

Desde lo lejos un alma destrozada observaba la forma en que ambos padres acurrucaban a su hijo, como buena familia que son.

Hao quería llorar, pero no podía, no tanto por ostentar el titulo de amo del universo, si no porque no quería que la felicidad de su hermano, de su sobrino y de la que siempre seria su amada fuera su motivo de tristeza.

—Me siento muy feliz por ti —habló al aire, casi al borde del llanto— Nii-san.

* * *

**Jajaja, sufre Hao y encima le pongo a llamar a Yoh Nii-san, pobre de él, en fin, este fue mi One Shot, cualquier crítica es bienvenida.**


End file.
